Prisoner 26
by Lyndal
Summary: On the eve of war that threatens every shinobi nation, can a mysterious figure in league with Konoha convince Sakura and her captors to hide away for their own safety? How can Konoha hope to defend itself against an enemy that seems to be immortal?
1. Chapter 1

Prisoner 26

Rating: M

Warnings: some sware words

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Key:

_Talking_ – Other characters speaking

_Talking_– Sakura speaking/thinking

_**Talking**_ – Inner Sakura

* * *

Every day they would enter her cell, letting in bright light from the open door – the light that she was denied as a method to kill her determination. They would walk around the chair she was strapped in, inspecting her festering wounds before beginning their daily routine.

First they would ask if she was ready to talk, to cooperate and tell them everything they wanted to know. Every day they enticed her – regular meals, the stopping of the torture, being allowed outside – and every day she would remain defiant.

_Tell us where the Hokage keep their most secret scrolls._

_What are the identities of the ANBU Black Ops?_

_Who has been creating the battle plans?_

_Where are Konoha's spies located?_

She refused to answer, and they would begin their threats of torture. They would tighten the chakra suppressors around her wrists, ankles and neck – cutting off blood flow as well as chakra.

_What do they take me for? I will never betray Konoha!_

It struck them as odd that after three months she had not broken. They inflicted every painful torture – physical and mental – that they could think of. They had used her as a punching bag, to test new genjutsu techniques, inventions that suppress chakra, and had tried to use her body to sate their pleasures. Something prevented the final thing from coming to pass; she put it towards smelling like shit and the festered wounds. No one wanted to have sex with someone who smelt and looked like they'd catch every disease in the world.

She had lost track of time in all its forms. Days had merged into weeks and months and for all she knew, years could have passed. Time was hard to judge when one was locked away in the darkness with no clock or calendar. At least she wasn't lonely – her inner personality was still as lively as ever, creating a secret friend who would make her smile and laugh during a time that was meant to grind her into submission.

_Talk you miserable piece of shit!_

_Face it, no one knows she's here. No one will come for you kunoichi._

_**It's all a lie… they're just saying that to psyche you out! We'll just sit tight here until Naruto or someone can raid the base… or wherever we are and come rescue us!**_

_Right…_

_Ugh, let's go. Leave her here to rot, by the looks of those wounds we won't have long to wait. By the time anyone finds her she'll just be bare bones!_

_**Well… he has a point there. With the wounds we have it's only a matter of time unless someone can give us some antibiotics, I suspect within a few days it'd be too late to save your right leg.**_

_Aren't you supposed to be cheering me up? I already know what situation we're in without your extra commentary – I am the second-best medic in Konoha after Tsunade-shishou._

The door slammed shut and darkness rained once again. Sighing, she attempted to make herself comfortable before attempting to rest. She was drained, her injuries causing her constant tiredness. Her situation was dire, and what her captors spoke was the truth – she'd die of infection in a matter of weeks. In a number of days it'd be too late to save her right leg – she'd need it amputated if she ever got out of the place!

_What I would give to hear Naruto's voice again. Or at least see Konoha and my friends. Ino must be beside herself… We were together before that damn ambush. At least Shikamaru was able to get her away before she was taken too. I would have taken all those ninja down if it wasn't for that chakra suppression jutsu. Damn…_

_**It wasn't your fault… sure ninja should be prepared for the unexpected, how were you to know that they had that little number up their sleeve. They obviously had been studying you for a while, how else would they have known that you were quite trusted by Tsunade? Shikamaru and Ino surprised them but with them out of the picture they were free to focus on you.**_

It was quiet for a long time. Sleep was uneasy, especially with every guard walking past and banging loudly on the door. Angry, but unable to do anything about it, she just sat and continued to try sleeping – the cycle of being rudely awakened and falling back into an exhausted sleep continuing.

A far-off boom rattled her in the chair. Exhausted, she ignored it at first until three came in quick succession and frantic sounds of her captives running and yelling over the loud explosions. The next few hours were punctured by her fading in and out of consciousness – she was exhausted and her body just decided to take the opportunity of distracted guards to rest.

_Oh my… -Kura… Ok? We… ages… dead!_

_She's… get her… hurry! We… time._

_The voices are so familiar… They know me and its obvious they care about me._

_Is she… Hurry! Get… Antibiotics… Medic!_

* * *

Author's Note: I've been watching programs about WWI and II that have been on recently – some documentaries and some movies. Don't ask what I was thinking when I was writing this it just came out! I might continue this from other points of view… depends on reviews. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… then I'd be rich and somewhat famous. Since I am neither, I certainly claim no right to 'Naruto'.

* * *

_Was it a dream? I'm alive…_

_**Yeah, but look around you. I don't exactly remember the Konoha hospital being THIS dark!**_

Needless to say it was dark – much darker than what any normal place should be, especially a hospital. On further inspection, Sakura discovered – with the limited movement she found she possessed – that her blankets were not the familiar starched crispness of hospital sheets, and nor was she wearing the regulation thin cotton gown.

_**So… what you going to do now, oh fearless- kunoichi-and-Godaime's-apprentice-of-Konohagakure?**_

_So the voices I heard, were they in my mind?_

Slightly comforted and unnerved by the darkness, Sakura attempted to sit up from where she lay – only to be gently stopped and guided back down.

_You're safe now._

A soft male voice had spoken, an even tenor tone that calmed Sakura. Exhausted, Sakura slumped back into the numerous pillows, blinking her eyes against darkness that she had grown accustomed to.

_Can I have a light?_

_Any substantial amount of light could damage your eyes._

_Can I have something to drink then?_

Sakura felt herself being lifted into a sitting position, and a cup being placed at her lips. She lamely attempted to grab at the cup, bandaged and crushed fingers poking uselessly at the hand that held the cup.

_I wouldn't __bother; your fingers were quite badly crushed; as were your toes, feet, and knees. Not to mention you have infected wounds and the beginnings of __Septicemia. Then there was the issues with re-opening your chakra system and reversing their degeneration. Then because of your poor diet and hygeine, you have lost weight and muscle tone along with the low-levels of vitamins the medic saw in your blood tests._

She swallowed the water that was on offer slowly – her medic's mind telling her that she'd be getting no solid food until her digestive system was revitilised. The man set the cup down on a surface near-by and assisted Sakura to lie back once again. She could feel him fixing her blankets, pulling them to cover up to her chest.

_I'm not in hospital, am I?_

_No, but I have seen to getting you the best medical care in the area._

_How did I get here?_

_I received a tip-off that a Konoha ninja was taken prisoner just over three months ago and that searches for her had turned up nothing. It wasn't until myself and another were able to locate your exact position that we were able to rescue you and bring you here._

_Will I be expected to make a full recovery? What did the medic say?_

_Provided you are cared for properly and that you are willing to follow directions in regards to your recovery, then you will have no lasting issues. From what I have seen in the past two weeks, you have recovered from the malnutrition quite quickly – although you still have a long way to go before you can eat solids again._

_When can I go home?_

The man was silent, absentmindedly smoothing the blankets that covered Sakura. He sat quietly, Sakura wanting an answer.

_I don't know. Your Hokage has expressed her wish that you stay here until you are fully healthy._

_How can I know that I can trust you?_

The man made a sound like a laugh, although not one entirely malicious.

_**We should trust him. For now.**_

_What choice do I have?_

The man stood, telling Sakura that he would return in half an hour and that sleep would be beneficial for her. She sighed as she heard the door click shut.

_**He sounds young, and that voice of his is to die for!**_

_Can you just let me sleep?_

…_**and he's even your own personal nursemaid! **__**I can't wait til they turn the lights on so you can see what he looks like!**_

_I honestly don't care, he saved my life and that I will be greatful for. Although…_

_**Although what?**_

_I wonder where Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai are right this moment. From what that man says they searched without any luck… so how come he was able to find me when they couldn't?_

* * *

Author's Note: I think I've drafted this chapter about five times since I posted the first, and I've finally gotten something that I think fits. Feedback and constructive criticism welcome!

(20/3/08)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Standard disclaimer applies.

* * *

When I had found Sakura, she did not look like I remembered her being. Her pink hair was matted with blood and dirt, her skin was deathly pale, and a few of her fingers were sitting at odd angles. She was covered in vomit, dirt and blood, and smelt worse. She was wasting away – she didn't have much time.

I took her out of the cell, her unconsious body stiff and difficult to carry. My team followed, covering my escape and dodging various justu and weapons. We sped along in the darkness, fighting off enemies and traps as they stood in our path. Once we reached the boarder, we took on appearances of a farming family giving us time to slip through the guards before they noticed that we carried a liberated prisoner. We travelled for another day, not daring to stop for a moment – time was of the essence and we needed to get back to our base to begin treatment of Sakura's wounds.

Once we arrived, my team wasted no time. The next few hours were touch-and-go, and the medic I had hired was certain that she would not last another night. My team had to restrain me, and the medic continued with his work hastily. When she was still breathing in the morning, the medic began to wind down most of the emergency work. With the help of one of my team, Sakura was washed – the remaining grime washed away to reveal bruised, pale-almost-translucent-looking skin.

_You must remember, _the medic began,_ this IV bag is to help with hydration, this second one – it has a yellow label – is the nutrients she needs to combat her malnutrition, this third one is antibiotics to fight infection. She needs a cup of water every hour for three days after she wakes, then the hydration support can be stopped. Once she wakes, she can begin having regular meals of porridge and rice, but make sure that the meals are not too large, within a week she can begin on lean meats, fruits and vegetables – nothing too heavy for another month. The nutrient IV can be stopped once she starts back on the lean meat. If it seems that she is not digesting, or if other complications arise then you need to get a medic quickly. The antibiotics need to stop next week – once you can see that all the visible signs of infection have gone._

_It also seems that she was kept out of sunlight for however long she was interred. If this is the case, she may be quite sensitive to light but this will pass in time. If there are any problems that arise, get a medic as quick as you can._

With the medic gone, we could return to our usual routines. I spent most of the day watching Sakura – ensuring that the IV's weren't delivering too much or too little fluid, checking and rebandaging wounds – things that medics would usually do. I felt like it was my duty to take care of her. No one could talk me out of it.

_You need rest…_

_Fuck off._

_Woah, someone hasn't had his coffee._

_Just get lost._

_We should just leave him, he will call for us if he needs us._

_Oh, that's just so like you! Sun bloody shines out his friggin arse!_

_At least he's not like you;__ fawning, flirting. It's obvious that he –_

_GET OUT!_

I looked down at Sakura, still sleeping even though there had been a lot of yelling right next to her. I think I felt relief, sitting in a dark room with nothing but the sound of her breathing. At least now I could look after her.

She awoke a week and a half later, asking too many questions – except for the one regarding her team mates. I told her to get some sleep, and left the room until I was certain she was asleep. I didn't want to answer too many questions, and admit that what I told her about the Hokage sanctioning her stay was a lie.

* * *

Author's Note: Another short chapter. I've been busy with work and assignments even though I don't have classes at the moment, but this has been bugging me for a little while. Any guesses as to what's going to happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto… it would be quite different – won't say how but it would be. But like the rest of us, I'm reduced to creating my own realities and making theories. Plus I'm not a kick-butt drawer.

* * *

"The recent ANBU reports say that they found evidence of Sakura's imprisonment in the Grass Country - however…"

"However what, Shizune?" Tsunade asked, anxious for her assistant's answer. Shizune gulped and steadied her grasp on the opened scroll suspended between her hands.

"However, the trail was lost and the hideout destroyed."

"Back to square one…" Kakashi mused, having been silent before. Besides him Yamato closed his eyes in thought.

"Whoever took her from there certainly covered their tracks well – there is no doubt that whoever it was is a powerful ninja." Yamato said to the silent group – even the characteristically loud Naruto was silent. They were a depressed bunch, one of their own still missing after five months.

"Nara Shikamaru believes that whoever took her, took her for a reason – perhaps to get back at whoever took her in the first place?" Yamato said.

"But we need to know why she was taken in the first place!" Naruto growled, anger and sorrow evident in his outburst.

"That doesn't matter, Naruto," Kakashi explained, "We just need to get her back." He hesitated to add 'alive', for all they knew she was dead and buried in some unmarked grave, or wandering around with her memory erased. Perhaps she was still a prisoner.

"It has been five months, Lady Tsunade," Sai said, "for all we know…"

"Still we mustn't give up hope until we find her!" Tsunade snapped, running a hand through her limp blonde hair. "Konoha ninja never leave a missing case cold."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find dim sunlight coming through shutters over a window somewhere to her left. _**Finally some light! Maybe we can see our saviour up close for once!**_

Ignoring her inner voice, she looked around to see a female sitting at a desk nearby. She was concentraiting on something in front of her, something concealed from Sakura's position.

"Oh! You're awake," the woman said, pushing up from the desk and walking towards the bed Sakura was lying on. She plopped herself on the mattress near Sakura's stomach and placed a cool hand on her head.

"Look's like your temperature is returning to normal – you gave us another scare there for a few days, but the medic reckoned you were just fighting off another infection and he told us that you had to fight it yourself… _he_ was not impressed." The woman prattled on, as if she and Sakura were old friends. Sakura knew that she had never met the woman in her life, although her mannerisms reminded her of a blend of Ino and Temari of the Sand Village – a mature and bossy voice, coupled with rapid sentences. Oddly enough though, Sakura felt secure.

"By the way, _he_ won't be back until later this evening, _he's_ got business to do… apparently…"

"Oh… I see," Sakura said, "Has there been any news of my team mates? Has Tsunade-shishou sent me any messages?"

"The last note we received as last week, your Hokage hopes that you are recovering well and your team mates cannot wait until you are well enough to make the journey back home."

"When can I go home?" Sakura asked, trying to make out features of the woman in the dim light.

"We're not sure," the woman replied, "the medic said that he will return in another few weeks to assess your recovery." Sakura nodded and attempted to sit up. The woman beside her helped by supporting Sakura – her ribs, as she found, were still tender – and placing a few pillows behind her back to help with the support.

"You know," the woman began, "you are quite pretty, and you are looking much better than you were when we first brought you here."

"Were you there when I was rescued?" Sakura asked, suddenly realising that she had forgotten to ask the woman's name.

"I was, and you were in a state! In my career as a kunoichi I have never seen anything like the situation you were in. Oh! I gotta get going, you'll be right here by yourself for a few hours?"

Sakura nodded and watched as the door swung open to a dim corridor and closed softly. She settled back into the pillows, wondering if she should've asked for something to eat – her stomach beginning to growl.

* * *

"What did you tell her?" a male asked the female that had just closed the door to the room Sakura was in.

"Just that she had a fever and that all her friends said 'hi', everything that you told me to say if she asked."

"Good." He said, "I will tell her the situation when the time comes."

"You mean never," she retorted. He didn't reply but headed back down the corridor, towards what the woman knew was the kitchen.

"I forgot to ask if she was hungry!" she exclaimed, slapping her forehead and then shrugging. She walked the opposite way down the corridor, towards a large room that was used as a training room.

'I feel sorry for the girl,' she thought as she walked, 'I have a feeling that _he_ may never let her go home… although he does seem to be determined to make her stay comfortable – unlike my experience away from _home_. It makes me wonder…'

"Makes you wonder what?" a different male voice asked.

"Huh?" she asked, confused as to why her team mate knew what she was thinking.

"You were talking out loud again…" he said, laughter evident in his voice, "you sure you're not going crazy?"

"SHUT UP!" she squealed, advancing on the offensive male.

"So what makes you wonder?" he asked again. She stopped her advanced, falling back into her usual stance.

"I was wondering what _he_ wanted with her," she said.

"Why? Jealous?" he asked again. She stood thoughtful, "Not as much as I thought I would've been when _he_ first mentioned _his_ plan."

"Hmm…" he thought, "Perhaps _his_ stories – as brief as they have been – of her have been making you feel that way – or is it her situation?"

"I'm not sure… _he_ has told us that she is quite likeable in a way, but it makes me sad that she has been taken out of one prison and into another – however comfortable and safe it may be for her."

"She's a kunoichi," he said, "Deep down, she won't feel as safe as she would feel if she was around people that she knows well. All shinobi have that element of distrust."

"Worse if she found our who we really are…" she mused.

"Perhaps…" he replied, "however _he_ has admitted that she may feel comfortable with _him_ around… _he_ is certainly different when she's in the picture."

"What do you think of it all?" she asked. He stood, thoughtful. "I'm not sure," he replied.

"What'd ya mean?" she retorted.

"Well she is rather pretty – even if she is kinda flat –" at this comment she shot him a look. "There is something about her, something captivating – although not as captivating as you."

"Ah shut up!" she snorted, "stop flirting with me, I know you don't mean it." With that, she walked into the room and began to stretch, ready for exercise. Sighing – albiet overdramatically – he left the room.

'Maybe I do…' he said to her in his head, 'although maybe you're right, to you I am just the annoying clown.'

* * *

Author's note: I've reverted back to a conventional style of narrative – the other was a bit too hard to plot out. Any thoughts about who I'm writing about yet? All may be revealed in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto, because I don't.

* * *

_To whom it may concern,_

_Your daughter Haruno Sakura is safe. She has been taken care of for the past three months and has physically recovered from her former imprisonment. Please do not search for her and ask your Hokage to call off all Konoha teams currently assignment to find her whereabouts. You will see her again, but now is not the time. She is safe and sends her regards to her team mates, friends, and family._

_Do as we say, and we can continue to guarentee her safety – we are not kidding. Continue to search and many lives will be in danger – including Sakura's._

Sakura's mother's voice wavered as she read the letter out loud of Tsunade to hear. When she looked up she could see Tsunade sitting forward in her chair, chin resting on her fists and elbows resting on the heavily laqured desk.

"I think we should do what the letter says…" Shizune said sadly from Tsunade's right, "I know it's not policy to negotiate with unknown persons who have written regarding a kidnapped comrade, but all we can do is trust them."

"Trust them?" Sakura's father began, "How can we trust them? They're refusing to bring our daughter back!"

Shizune's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, and decided to busy herself in the library behind Tsunade's desk.

"I'm afraid…" Tsunade began bitterly, "That there is nothing we can do, Haruno-san. Our teams have failed to find any trace of Sakura from that base in the Grass country, and if this group were able to find her then they are able to hide well."

"Th-thank you Lady Hokage," Sakura's mother hiccuped, "I know you have spent many hours of your time investigating Sakura's disappearance…"

"Please let me know if there is anything I can do," Tsunade said, rising and leaning to shake hands with the Haruno couple. "If we get anymore news I shall personally tell you both, Sakura's safety has always been one of my highest priorities."

Nodding, the couple departed, leaving Tsunade and Shizune alone in the Hokage office. Dejected, Tsunade slumped back into her chair and stared straight ahead. "There must be something we can do…" she mumbled, frustration causing her fists to clench.

Shizune slunk to the ground, scrolls scattering around her. "It's not fair, why her? There was no reason, no warning… it makes no sense!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Tsunade growled, her head slamming against the desk. "Of course it makes no sense, unless there is something out there that is so under the radar of us all… All we can do is hope that this letter is right and that Sakura is being cared for and that she will come home."

* * *

Sakura heard the door open and then close lightly, footsteps made their way over to the bed she was sitting on.

"What did the medic say?" he asked, setting a tray of warm vegetables and rice on the bedside table to Sakura's left. The room was still dim, the sun outside setting in a brilliant orange that sort of reminded Sakura of Naruto's previous sense of clothing colour.

"He said that my ribs had healed perfectly, and the bruising has almost gone. He's happy with my progress – although he said my fingers might take a little longer to heal than first thought," Sakura stated. _**Oh yeah! We can get cutie to feed us a little while longer!**_

He smiled, his brown eyes sparkling and dirty blonde hair glowing in the dying sunlight. "At least you are getting better, that is the main thing."

"Then I can go home soon!" Sakura said, smiling brightly as the young man began to bring food to her mouth. As Sakura closed her eyes to savour the flavour of the food that she had very much missed, her male companion frowned slightly and then shook his head. He continued helping Sakura eat before he made an excuse to leave "I'll take this back to the kitchen – we've had a problem with rodents and I certainly don't want any in here to scare you." With that, he gave her a dazzling smile and left the room.

Once outside he found himself face-to-face with his team mate and she was scowling.

"This is not fair on her!" she said, "You're playing with her, imagine what she'd be like when you eventually come clean! She'll hate your guts!"

Scowling, the blonde's appearance suddenly 'poofed' away to reveal a scolwing dark-haired and pale young man with soft, aristocratic features. Ignoring the woman's comments, he stalked down the corridor in the direction of the kitchen. The woman shook her head, her uneavenly cut hair flipping around her head. Steeling herself, she entered Sakura's room.

"Hi Karin, I have not seen you for a few days," Sakura said, smiling warmly. Guilt welled in Karin's stomach, lies had never made her feel guilty before… perhaps she was growing a conscience. 'Gah, what a stupid time for one of those…'

"I've had a few things I had to take care of, but they're all done now! So _he_ says that the medic visited today, good news?"

Sakura nodded, "Hopefully I can go home soon, everyone must've wondered where I have been all this time!"

Karin plastered a smile on her face, "I bet they can't wait to see you… ah," there was a rap at the door, "I better get going." With that Karin walked from the room.

"Ah, Karin?" Sakura called. Karin twisted around to face the other woman. "Yes?"

"You can tell _him_ to cut the disguise." Karin blinked and turned back towards the door, leaving as quick as she could. Outside the door was her shark-like team mate, casually skulling a large bottle of water. Tapping her foot, Karin waited for her team mate to speak to her but in the end she couldn't wait to share her news.

"She knows…"

"Pffft…. WHAT?" Suigetsu spluttered, "Ugh, why did you do that, I was having a good drink too."

"_He_ is going to kill us!"

"Why? You didn't tell her, did you?"

Karin shook her head rapidly. "Then you have nothing to worry about," Suigetsu said, grinning. He lifted the drink bottle to his face, checking the water level. Sighing, he turned from Karin and saunted down the corridor in search for a new bottle – or Karin assumed so anyway. It was at that point that Karin had a thought, she _could_ tell _him_ what Sakura had told her, or she could let _him_ find out for himself. Grinning maniacally, she chose the latter – 'He made is bed afterall…'

* * *

Sakura had a hunch that Karin wasn't going to tell _him_ that she knew, and had known for at least a month – ever since she was able to see _him_ in the light. _He_ had started using a henge technique, changing _his_ appearance to throw Sakura off his identity. Why, she did not know. Although it wasn't a genjutsu and that she couldn't sense an individual's chakra as well as the red-head Karin said she could, Sakura could see a flaw in _his_ disguise – sometimes his skin tone was much darker than it was at other times and Sakura could easily tell it wasn't a normal tan.

The second factor that hadn't escaped her attention was Karin herself. During days where she filled in for Shizune or helped Tsunade with her paperwork, Sakura managed to get her hands on a BINGO book – the master copy held by the Hokage. What made this one different was that BINGO books distributed to members of ANBU had certain omissions depending on individual member's missions and targets. What Tsunade had kept out of every single copy was an updated page on _him_ and those of current associates – and Karin's entry stood out like a sore thumb. Her chakra sensing abilities were rumoured to be highly advanced – higher than that of the average ninja. Sakura's musing was interrupted by the appearance of _him_.

_**Play this carefully… it should be fun.**_

He sat down on the bed and quietly assisted Sakura to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was a routine that had been established when she had first woken up and was unable to move due to broken bones. Would _he_ still continue it once she revealed that she knew? If it was going to be anything like before, she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

"Have you been sleeping alright?" the blonde asked, pushing back a lock of Sakura's lengthening pink hair. Sakura nodded, "I had a nightmare last night, but they're getting less and less."

"Will you take me home personally when the medic says I am ready?" Sakura asked. The blonde male nodded, "Only when the medic says you are ready."

"I'm sure Naruto and Kakashi will be happy to see you again," Sakura said casually, "It has been seven years since you left the village Sasuke."

He was silent, deep in thought. "Please take your disguise off."

The blonde drew his hands together in the sign of the ram and muttered under his breath. Suddenly the blonde hair turned black, as did his brown eyes, and his skin returned to its usual paleness.

"I knew it was you, Sasuke," Sakura said, "as soon as your disguise didn't seem to be natural, and as soon as I met Karin."

Sasuke remained silent, absentmindedly smoothing the blanket covering Sakura. "I'm guessing what you were telling me about Tsunade-shishou knowing I am here is a lie?"

"Yes, you won't be able to return to Konoha for some time…"

Suddenly Sakura was angry, her still-healing fingers beginning to form fists and chakra beginning to flood her muscles and tendons. "Why?"

"That group that kidnapped you." Sasuke said simply.

"No, tell me why!" Sakura shouted.

"You need to rest."

"Don't change the subject. Why Sasuke?"

Sasuke sighed, "There was an order to kidnap you, and a group of ninja in the Grass got the contract. They went back on their part of the deal."

"You ordered the kidnap, didn't you?" Sakura asked accusingly. Sasuke slowly nodded. "They were supposed to hand you straight over, but they double crossed us and decided to keep you to gain information on Konoha – they had a separate agenda. You were never meant to be hurt."

"Hell Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, "It is your fault! Everything that happened to me was your fault!" She raised her bandaged fists and began to lay chaka-infused punches on Sasuke's arm. She knew she was at a disadvantage lying down on the bed, but she attacked regardless. Before she could lay a third punch, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her close. Sakura growled from the pain the sudden movement combined with the renewed injuries in her fists from punching. She eventually relaxed, determined at first to be loose from the strong bear-hug but her medic side quickly took over – she had to relax or face worsening her injuries more that she already had.

"I'm not letting your out of my sight," Sasuke began.

"Why… why did you want me taken from my home, from my friends?" Sakura asked, veiling her emotions but secretly being close to bursting into tears.

"You were in danger, every time you left the village you were being watched by remnents of the Sound village," Sasuke explained, "I hoped that having you kidnapped would throw them off your trail until someone could be warned – they want you – "

"Want me for what, Sasuke?" Sakura said.

"To help revive Orochimaru, they were going to seal you and control you to do it," Sasuke explained, "That man must remain dead."

Sakura twisted from Sasuke's slack grasp and lay back onto the bed, settling into the pillows and avoiding the blank gaze of her wayward team mate. "You could've just sent us a note like a normal person…" Sakura said, "Even if it was just anonymous, you could've warned us – Tsunade-shishou would've boosted security, would've made me stay in the village. You didn't have to have me kidnapped."

"I can keep a better watch on you," Sasuke said. Sakura sighed in frustration and closed her eyes. "I want to sleep," she said, "turn the light off and get lost."

Sasuke only obeyed part of Sakura's demands. He turned the light off, but settled back into his previous position. Sakura, too angry to speak, turned her head slightly away and let a few silent tears fall from her eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Now you know who it is! Was it a surprise to anyone? I'm pretty excited about this now, I just need to work out a plot hole and develop what I've got in mind. Also, in regards to Karin's character – I don't like her in the manga at all! However, for what I've got in mind to work, Karin has to have developed past the fangirl that she currently is (a scary stalker fangirl at that…).


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I look like I could be the manga-ka of Naruto? Didn't think so.

Warnings: Semi-spoilers for the latest manga chapters.

* * *

"He's royally screwed this one up…" came a light and sarcastic voice from within the training room. Curious, the listener crept closer to the door as much as they could, wanting to hear more of the exchange.

"… I suppose you do have a point, how is she taking it?" a second voice sounded, a low baritone.

"From the looks of it, she's not talking to him," a female voice answered, "I've tried asking her but she just brushes it off, and changes the subject – did you know she surpassed one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha? Although she says it's nothing special…"

"You've certainly changed your tune…" mumbled the first voice, "Whatever happened to being the greatest Kunoichi of all time, huh?"

"SHUT UP!" the female sounded, "Maybe I have realised that there is more to life…"

"Sure you have…" the first male said, his voice suddenly turning into a falsetto – mocking the female. A feral growl sounded and a loud thud was heard radiating through the floor and walls.

"HOW DARE YOU MOVE!" the female screamed, the first male laughing heartily.

"You're letting him get to you again," the second male said calmly, "But what're we gonna do now?"

"What you mean?" the first male asked.

"What if he gets fed up with looking after his team mate? He certainly won't let her leave here, does that mean we have to look after her?" the second male replied, a mixture of curiosity and worry in his voice.

"It doesn't bother me," the female said, "Talking with her sure beats spending time with YOU!"

"Plus," the first male said, ignoring the jibe that was obviously directed to him, "we could use her help! It'll be nice having a medic around again, then I don't have to rely on you attempting to mutilate me further!"

"WELL!" the female began, but cut short her tirade. "We have company… a team of twelve mid-to-high level nin, they are very close but I don't think they've discovered we're here…"

"Ok," the second male said, "You go warn him, and keep monitoring them, and you come with me – we need to ensure that she is safe."

The two males swept from the room, bumping into the listener. "How did you get all the way over here?" the female asked, pausing her search for the fourth occupant of the building. She stepped over the tangle of bodies and helped the small and thin body to stand.

"I felt it was time that I explored the place," Sakura answered, "I'm getting bored being in bed all the time, if I was in charge I would've ordered physiotherapy at least a month ago!"

"Well never mind that now, you need to get back to your room so we know where you are in case…" Karin trailed off, "I'll let these two help you, I need to go find that 'fearless leader' of ours…"

As Karin ran off in the opposite direction, the two males swept their eyes over female that they had 'liberated' five months previous. The larger of the two was the first to move.

"I am glad to see that you are regaining your health, Miss Sakura," he said, "I am Juugo, and this man next to me is Suigetsu."

Suigestu snapped from his reviere and gave a small wave. Sakura nodded and allowed Juugo to sweep her into his arms for the short trip back to her room. Once Juugo placed her on the bed, Sakura slipped under the covers and motioned for her two companions to sit.

"What exactly is going on around here?" Sakura asked once the two were settled.

"Regarding what?" Suigetsu asked innocently. Sakura shook her head, "You know what, you three were talking about it just before – now what is going on regarding me and Sasuke?"

"We're not sure ourselves," Juugo began, "Sasuke isn't normally so forthcoming with information…"

"Well, can you tell me what you do know?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm," Suigetsu hummed, "Sound are still on the move and – although Sasuke did em a good turn by taking down that son-of-a-bitch snake – want that same son-of-a-bitch snake back alive."

"I already knew that thanks to Sasuke's little confession and attempt at reasoning, what else?" Sakura asked.

"We were all against it from the start!" Suigestu said after a few pregnant moments of silence, "Besides, he's the one who wants to play house, ask him!"

"_Wants to play house_?" Sakura asked. Suigetsu clammed up, having known that he'd said too much.

"Karin and Suigetsu are of the opinion that it wasn't just your safety that lead Sasuke to hiring Grass nin to take you from your village…" Juugo explained, "I, however, do not wish to jump to conclusions."

Sakura laughed, "Is this the same Uchiha Sasuke that we're talking about? I mean, we're talking about a guy who at age thirteen knocks a girl out, leaves her on a bench with naught but 'thank you', and then doesn't have any contact again until age fifteen where he seems quite cosy in the company of a body-swapping snake and his fanboy medic…"

Juugo cracked a small smile, "He is a very mysterious person."

"A bastard," Suigetsu added, taking a large gulp of water from his omnipresent drink bottle. "I'd rather speak about what's happening outside…"

"We'll find out soon enough," Juugo stated, pointing towards the doorway where a shadow flickered as it grew closer. Soon enough a crimson coloured head poked its way around the door, a blank look on her face.

"Coast is clear for now," Karin stated, "Sasuke is concerned, so he's contemplating a move."

"Who was it?" Suigetsu asked. Karin shook her head, "All I can say is that it wasn't Konoha shinobi." Sakura sighed, trying not to let the room's occupants see her slight disappointment. Either way, if the discovery of shinobi close by made the Uchiha concerned enough to warrant a change of location then it must've been somone snooping around.

"Alright you two, get lost," Karin's snappy voice returned, stomping on one of Suigetsu's feet intentionally on her way to reach Sakura. "I'm sure no one will appreciate you two lumps being here whilst we do 'women's business'."

At the sound of the phrase, Juugo and Suigetsu left the room, soundly shutting the door behind them. Karin sighed and sat down on the bed next to Sakura.

"By the sounds of it we will be moving," Karin said, "its not the most opportune time… but I'm sure you can manage the trip."

"Where will we be going?" Sakura asked, receiving a shrug in reply. "Who knows, we could go anywhere – depends on the best course of action at the time," Karin explained, "I'll bring you some clothes to try on – we'd pretty much be the same size – if nothing is suitable we'll just have to improvise until we reach our next destination."

Sakura nodded and watched as Karin moved about the room, gathering supplies. With a nod of her head, Karin left the room once again, leaving Sakura to the familiar silence that she was continually growing used to. 'There is only so far you can run before whatever is chasing you catches up… wasn't that something we learnt at the academy?'

* * *

Unbeknowest to Hebi and Konoha, there was something more sinister lurking on the horizon than just the remnents of Orochimaru's followers. It had been kept at bay for many years, and now it was almost ready to break free of the hollow promises that it had created. It required careful manipulation through delivery of truth with a twist in view, and it also depended on the one thing that was keeping the floodgates from opening – the death of the most unlikely of double-agents that the shinobi world had ever seen.

This double-agent was currently residing close to where Hebi had made their temporary base, watching carefully as the leader – followed by his three… team mates? – carried a broken and bloody waif of a woman into the hidden residence, and then as medics came and left with the same blood-red haired escort. Shaking their head, the agent waited for the right time, for the heat to be off, for the most sinister of opponants to have their attentions diverted elsewhere.

It was becoming time to be redeemed, to save many more lives in a quest for self-destruction and solace. The plan just rested on gaining the trust of the sickly woman as well as the self-proclaimed leader – if it was timed right, all catastrophe could be averted and the final act would result in joining forces and ridding the shinobi world of a despot who was already beginning to wreak havoc across the lands.

All that was needed was a little push – just to get them out into the open and far enough out to meet with them. Hopefully there was enough humanity left, enough forgivness to allow for the meeting to run to plan. If not, then the Uchiha leader would become manipulated once again. And that would certainly tip the balance of power away from the equilibrium of the shinobi world and indeed signal the rise of the next war.

The agent wasn't alone, beside them sat their co-conspiritor – not quite a double agent, yet with a similar goal in mind. The agent signaled to their partner _time to cover our tracks_ and the two fell back into the scrub, their chakra signatures fading. 'That should confuse the tracker, even though her sense of chakra is more developed than the average shinobi when all trace is gone her skills do nothing.'

The two weaved their way through the forest, splitting up and using shadow clones to confuse any who tried to track their movements – and there were a few groups who would cause much trouble for their cause if they were to be confronted by them. They finally rendevouzed hours later, disgused as one of the festival goers in the city they had finally reached. They wandered through the crowd, keeping the same pace so as not to arouse suspicion, and headed towards their next meeting point – a homely pub that offered complete and utter privacy if you knew who to speak to. The agent sat on the tatami in a specially prepared room whilst the co-conspiritor stood next to them, as if guarding. Their appointment arrived soon after with three figures following, cloaks wrapped around their forms.

"A person, who no matter how desperate the situation, gives others hope, is a true leader," the agent murmered, addressing the cloked figure who had sat opposite.

"In a mad world, only the mad are sane," the figure replied. Once the nod was given, both parties revealed their forms.

"You have news?" asked Tsunade, fifth Hokage. The agent nodded, motioning for the shocked fourth member of the Hokage's party to sit. Tsunade nodded and patted the floor next to her. Slowly, Uzumaki Naruto positioned himself on the floor looking wildly around speechless.

"They are currently residing five hours east of Konoha, but it seems that they will be attempting a move quite soon," the agent explained.

"How long have they been there?" Tsunade asked.

"We have been observing them ever since they collected Haruno Sakura from her captors. The only two who have emereged since then were the shinobi named Karin and Hozuki Suigetsu, and that was only to escort a medic to and from the hideout. The visits from the medic have been dwindling in the past two months, and we managed to speak with him – the information was hard to get from him."

"Well?" Tsunade asked, knowing all too well the oath any medic – shinobi or civilian – took to ensure patient confidentiality, "How much were you able to glean from him?"

"Haruno's initial condition was not good: she sustained wounds that were quite septic at the time of first treatment, she was malnourished, dehydrated, and even though the medic was not a ninja himself, he managed to repair chakra channels that were damaged as a result of torture and jutsu experimentation – she was on the verge of not making it out alive, any longer and she would've succumbed to sepcis."

Tsunade looked concerned, biting her bottom lip and taking sideways glances towards Naruto on her left and Shizune who was standing off to her right. "Was she…" Tsunade began, "did they… _interfere _with her in any other way?"

The agent shook their head, "The medic fully examined her incase the worst had occurred and she had contracted a sexually transmitted infection. He concluded that she was not and never has been touched intimately, although he added that this was possibly due to the condition she was in which would've had been beginning from within a day or two of her imprisonment."

"Condition?" Naruto finally voiced, "what condition?"

The agent turned his head towards the blonde male; "Your friend was probably not released during her imprisonment – not even to use a bathroom or have a shower. Anyone who even wanted to try and rape her would've simply been turned off by the smell of her. For that, she is lucky."

Naruto frowned, "If only I had watched her more carefully…"

"You cannot blame yourself Uzumaki," the agent began, "if they had not've kidnapped her then she would've been in more danger, even after your thorough security details Lady Hokage."

"Then you are suggesting that its not only Sound trying to get a hold of Sakura," Shizune said. The agent nodded, watching as the faces of those opposite him changed into dark looks.

"The current Mizukage is the leader of Akatsuki, Pein is just a figurehead. If the Mizukage is given the opportunity to act he'll have Uchiha Sasuke under his control, and Haruno Sakura as his prized prisoner – he has already designated her the code '26', and a cell that is only accessable by himself and no other."

"What will you be doing next?" Tsunade asked, composing herself. She had to remain strong as she could whilst in the eye of all in company.

"Once Sasuke makes his move, we will intercept him and take him, his team, and Haruno Sakura to a safe location away from Konoha."

"Why away from Konoha?" Naruto asked, "they should be brought home to Konoha!"

"Because Uzumaki, the Mizukage has intimate knowledge of the village as he was once an inhabitant himself."

"But the only other…" Tsunade began, her eyes becoming wide, "how is it…?"

"But –" Shizune began, "he would have to be over a hundred years old! It wouldn't be possible he be alive after the battle with Shodaime nor even today unless he was using a forbidden jutsu!"

"Then we face the real possibility that he is knowledgeable in and capable of using forbidden jutsu," Tsunade said, bitter anger evident in her voice.

"Quite the opposite," the agent explained, "Uchiha Madara weilds the Eternal Mangekyo, it grants him immortality – although in his current state he is unable to use his Sharingan for much else but keeping him alive."

All occupants of the room shared the same look of dispair. It would be difficult to attempt to attack who was well aware of not only the weaknesses of their opponants, but their own as well. It was a mark of a skilled Shinobi.

"Even if we planned to divert his attention long enough in a fight, he would still be quite guarded to ensure that his eyes received no damage," the final member of Tsunade's party began, "it would be suicide to attempt such an action."

"Shikamaru is right," Tsunade said, "if it were to come to that point, we'd need to have a carefully laid out strategy – needless to say there would be quite a substantial loss if it ever came to an invasion from Ame."

"As we speak the Mizukage is amassing an army large enough to cause each hidden village to bow under Ame's control. Uchiha Madara's ultimate goal however is to ensure Konoha suffers the worst and there has been plans proposed that any ally of Konoha would suffer an equal fate," the agent explained, "and you all know that treaties with most Shinobi nations are not worth the paper they are written on."

"We can count on Suna," Naruto piped up, "As long as Gaara is Kazekage, then Suna will stand by Konoha."

"Then ensure that Suna is as friendly as you claim," the agent's partner commented. "They sided with sound once, what's to say they won't play turncoat again?"

"We can count on Suna," Naruto reaffirmed. He looked to Tsunade for reassurance, to which she nodded. Whilst Tsunade was careful of whom to trust in normal situations, she knew that Suna and its current Kage would aid Konoha in time of need just as Konoha would Suna.

"My associate and I will be returning to Hebi's hideout and will ensure that Haruno Sakura as well as Uchiha Sasuke are taken to a safe stronghold, hopefully it will be enough to confuse the Mizukage to their whereabouts long enough for Konoha to ensure protection of itself and its allies," the agent said, "it will be up to you, Lady Hokage, to prepare your village and allies for war."

Tsunade sighed, "Konoha appreciates all that you have been doing to help, as well as your continued involvement in this matter – I know that you are personally adverse to war, and hopefully once this matter is over I shall personally see that you are reinstated in this village if that is your wish."

The agent nodded, motioned to their partner and began to leave the room. They stopped close to Naruto. "The Sharingan has the ability to control the Kyuubi," the agent explained, "as much as you would wish to help your friends I would advise that you and someone of your choosing travel with us once we have retrieved your friends to also be protected in the stronghold."

"If there is to be a war," Naruto began, "my place would be here in Konoha."

"Very well," the agent said, "In that case you should not go anywhere near Uchiha Madara – and if worse comes to worse – Uchiha Sasuke, if you do you shall be used as a weapon against your own village."

Naruto gulped as he nodded, eventually grinning, "Let them try!"

The agent nodded and motioned for their partner to follow their lead towards the door. As soon as they were gone, Tsunade sighed and faced her companions.

"What you have heard here tonight shall be kept confidential, even if an elder wishes you to speak you will not under penalty of having your vocal cords ripped out."

All three ninja nodded, understanding the grave nature of the information passed to them at great risk.

"An assembly of all inhabitants of the village will be called tomorrow, in the mean time," Tsunade motioned towards Shikamaru, "it will be up to you to begin devising tactics."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "We must recall all teams who are currently outside the village unless they are in Suna, then we must write to the Kazekage to ensure that Suna do the same – add that routes between Suna and Konoha must be secured by top level ANBU who are trained to battle against doujutsu."

Tsunade finally turned to Naruto, "I hope you understand that under the complexity of this situation, I must ensure that there is an ANBU or Jounin guard with you at all times. If there is an invasion, then you are to be sent with those who cannot fight to a safe place… which reminds me… we must create one that the Mizukage has no knowledge about."

Naruto nodded, his face as serious as any had ever seen before. Tsunade, meanwhile, poured a cup of sake from a flask hidden in her shirt and sipped it thoughtfully. Shizune gave her a look of disapproval.

"Shizune, you very well know that under such circumstances I do not get totally trashed on alcohol," Tsunade said, eyes blazing in Shizune's direction. The group sat in silence before Tsunade motioned that it was time to leave. The festival outside was in full-swing, with young families just beginning to head home before the adult festival-goers started revelling in the streets.

'Let them let their hair down for this night,' Tsuande thought, smiling as a few young Chuunin gave their greetings to their Hokage. 'Tomorrow we start preparations for war.'

* * *

Author's Note: 10 pages! Longest chapter in this fic so far. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Hopefully the next chapter will be out within a week or two. The quotes used in this chapter were by Daisaku Ikeda (a peace activist and Buddhist), and Akira Kurosawa.


End file.
